csofandomcom-20200223-history
HK 23E
The HK23E ('''H'eckler & K'''och Model '''23 E'xport) is a light machine gun (LMG) in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The HK23E is a belt-fed, light machine gun that can hold 100 rounds of 5.56 NATO per belt container. It boasts high magazine capacity and rate of fire. It also has better accuracy, lower recoil and is lighter when compared to other machine guns. However, it should be noted that the HK23E has lower damage compared to any other machine gun. Advantages *High rate of fire *Purchasable for both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Low recoil for a machine gun *Short reload time (4.0 seconds) *Cheap for a 100 rounds machine gun ($4600) *Light in terms of weight for a machine gun *Can undergo Weapon Enhancement Disadvantages *Low damage for a machine gun (27) *Less accurate in long range *Low knockback and stun to zombies Events Singapore/Malaysia :November 23, 2011 HK23E was available for permanent sale from 23 November to 7 December 2011. :December 14, 2011 HK23E was added into Code Box alongside Yuri and Criss. :September 12, 2012 The HK23E Gold Edition was added into Code Box. :October 8, 2013 There was a resale alongside Skull-5 and Double-Barreled Shotgun. :October 23, 2013 There was a resale for Weapon Enhancement, alongside Zombie Shelter and the resale of AT4-CS. Indonesia This weapon was released on August 29, 2012 alongside Blaze. Permanent sale from 29 August 2012 until 12 September 2012. Turkey This weapon was released alongside StG 44, Port and official launch on 23 May 2013. Tactics Normal matches *Use this machine gun in close combat. In mid range combat, fire in bursts. Zombie Mods *In Zombie Mods, 100 rounds from a HK23E can deal 2700 ~ 5400 damage to zombies. It usually can kill a normal zombie without much effort. Zombie Scenario *After purchasing HK23E for $4600 and its ammunition for $1200, the player will have $1700 remaining. This machine gun is recommended as it has low purchase price and short reload time. Enhancement Tips *Both original and Gold version can enhance its ammo to +2 (5 bullets each +1). It is recommended to enhance the damage and ammo due to the fact this gun deals low damage. And this gun is the one of the only two gun able to have more than 100 bullets in 74% or heavier machine guns (K3 can get more than 100 too). Variants HK23E Gold '''HK23E Gold can be obtained from Code Box. It shares the same performance with original version but holds 20 extra rounds in a magazine, giving the total of 120. Comparison to M249 Positive *Lighter (-3%) *Cheaper (-$1150) *Shorter reload time (-0.8 seconds) *Enhanceable Neutral *Same rate of fire (90%) *Same magazine size (100) *Share the same ammunition type (5.56 NATO) Negative *Lower damage (-1) *Lower accuracy (-2%) Gallery HK23= Hk23 draw.jpg|Drawing File:Hk23_viewmodel.png|View model File:Hk23.gif|Shoot and reload animations File:Hk23_worldmodel.png|World model Militia hk23.jpg|Midwest Militia wielding an HK23E hk23cp.jpg|China poster File:Hk23_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster Ingame-15.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Hk23e_m79_lastclue_promo_th.jpg|Thailand poster Cs italy 20111221 1731410.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Hk23_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Snapshot_20131015_1322090.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Firing sound Reload sound Have you try this weapon? Yes, by buying from Shop for permanent! Yes, but just buy for 1/3/10/30 days Yes, from prizes Yes, from the ground No, never try this before.. |-| HK23E Gold= File:Hk23g_viewmodel.png|View model HK23EGold016.jpg|World models HK23EGold017.jpg|Blair wielding a HK23E Gold Hs hellfire0000.jpg|In-game screenshot HK23-GE.jpg|Thailand poster SGCSO_100912_newloot600x300.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster hk23gcp.jpg|China poster File:Hk23g_hud.png|HUD icon Is this weapon in your collection now? Yes No |-| HK23 Enhanced Edition= HK23 Expert hk23e_exp.png|View model w_hk23e_exp.png|World model ze_bloodcastle_20130625_1709170.jpg|In-game screenshot HK23 Master hk23e_mas.png|View model w_hk23e_mas.png|World model |-| Trivia *The HK23E is usually used by special forces in real life due to its complex internal structures. External links *HK23E at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Machine gun Category:5.56mm user Category:Heckler & Koch Category:German weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with extended mag variants Category:Light weapon